Uzumaki Bastard
by puromexanimgo
Summary: A lot of trouble seems to fallow Naruto for being the son of Minato but what if he wasn't? What if he had to grow up with a whole new set of problems, ones just as equally connected to his birth. This is the Story of the Bastard Uzumaki. The man who would change the world. Warning:Dark, angst, Rape. It's Rated M for a reason people.


That day came like any other, the sky wasn't any less blue nor did the birds stop their chirping. It simply was. It wasn't any more significant nor was it any less like every other day and yet it would come to hold more importance than a whole decade that came before it. However let's not get ahead now, what makes this day so memorable has yet to be explained.

A Young blonde haired man, one with more weight on his shoulders than any man his age had right to bare, sat comfortably in his office. His face calm yet his mind working every expandable cell for a solution to the problem that lay before him. He let a soft sigh escape his dry lips. It seemed like yet another problem found its way to his desk. It happened often enough for him to be very well used to this common occurrence. This problem though had an obvious solution, it was just that he did not want to make this most difficult choice.

It seemed that the Kyuubi Jinjuriki had been rapped on her latest mission. This was worrisome in itself, who had the skill to overpower a Jinjuriki and get them into such a venerable position. There was also the problem of the psychological damage done to Kushina, an unstable Jinjuriki was problematic. Then there was also the child now inside Kushina, Jinjuriki seals become weakest during child birth. Everything seemed to be screaming to have Kushina abort the child but there lay the problem. He hated playing God in people lives, epically in the lives of people he knew personally.

Yes, he and Kushina had dated. He had saved her from being kidnapped from Kumo Nin and that had led to a bubbling friendship that gave way to young love. That had been years ago however and they had gone their own ways when he became Jiraya's apprentice. He had meant to get in touch with her again at some point but shortly after finishing his apprenticeship he had been thrust into becoming Hokage and that had kept him to busy do much of anything. 'I should probably pay her a visit' he contemplated. That seemed the best course of action at the moment, maybe he could come to a choice once he saw her.

Having made his mind up, he stood from his comfortable chair only slightly missing its warmth as he stretched his aching back macules. He tensed slightly before executing a perfect **shunshin no jutsu. **

In front of Konoha General Hospital a poof of smoke suddenly cleared to revile the Forth Hokage. The affect was instant the surrounding town's people paused to smile and send a small wave to their Hokage. It warmed Minato's heart to see the love his people had for him. Still he was here on business so he politely nodded before stepping through the Hospital door. Inside the attending nurses bowed respectfully before running off to continue with their duties.

The blonde Hokage walked to the working receptionist who was already waiting with a polite smile for her leader.

"How may I help you Hokage-sama" asked the receptionist, a smart looking woman with wavy black hair.

"I'd like Kushina Uzumaki's Room number please." He replied his voice a warm baritone.

The wavy haired women took a second to look through some papers, being mindful to do so quickly before turning back to her leader with a happy smile.

"She's in Room B-27, second flower on your left Hokage-sama" she said happy to have been of use.

Minato nodded briefly before continuing on his path to Kushina. Shortly he found himself in front of the indicated door. A closed door he found himself nervous about entering. Surely no one could blame him for not looking forward to the impeding conversation that was soon to come. Still he considered Kushina a friend and he had to at least come and see how she was doing.

_Knock knock _

"Kushina may I come in" he tried to make his voice as soft as he could but it still sounded hard to his ears.

"Yes" A weak, almost whispered voice responded.

The blonde ninja let a tired sigh escape his lips before opening the door. 'Damn' he didn't know what he was expecting to see but this wasn't it. Kushina lay on her bed her arms and legs tightly restricted with ropes. Her skin looking sickly pale and her arms and legs where to thin, it looked like she hadn't eaten in days. What was worse was the shallow cuts making crosses up and down her legs. This was worse than he had been expecting.

"Jesus, Kushina" he couldn't help it, this was not the women he'd meet: someone had robbed the fire from her eyes.

"Minato is that you?" she asked her voice sounding pitiful.

"Yea it's me…" he pulled a chair close to her bed so he could be closer to her as spoke "did you do this to yourself." He asked as gently as he could.

Understandably she turned her face from him.

"No" that's not what he'd had been expectation to hear. "No one believed me … who would, I'm the crazy lady that was rapped of course I'd cut myself" she let out a heart reaching sob. Tears where overflowing from her eyes.

"Kushina, it wasn't you… I believe you. Hear I'll untie you." He said while undoing her restraints. As soon as the ropes where gone she curled herself into ball, her thin arms hugging her small frame.

"Thank you" he heard her say so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Kushina… have you had anything to eat" he asked softly.

"No!" she yelled. Then she paused as if noticing where she was "I mean… I'm not hungry:" she said softer.

That hadn't been the reaction he had expected. Why had she screamed? Jesus had she been poisoned with food? Had that been how she was subdued. As much as it disgusted him it made the most sense to do when dealing with a Jinjuriki.

"Kushina you have to eat something. Look your home now, its safe here. I'll make sure you're taken care of ok." He said quietly while pressing the button on the side of her bed to signal the need for a nurse.

He got a meek 'yes' as a response. 'I really need to ask more about what happened but I don't want to remind her'. He took a quick glance at her to see she'd rolled her back to him.

"Kushina, has… has anyone come to talk to about what happened." It was a stupid question, he already knew that no one had questioned her yet. Still it was the easiest way he knew to begin the conversation.

"No…" she turned her head to look at him briefly before turning back to the opposite side.

"I know this might be painful for you to talk about but we need to know what happened out there." He hated himself for this, as her friend he wish he could just be here to look after her but as Hokage he needed a report. He needed the information to better prepare his Kunoichi against a possible threat.

She sat up using her weak arms to support her weight. Her face was a careful mask of indifference, it was obvious however that she was contemplating telling him to fuck off.

"…"

"Please Kushina, we need to know so we can better prepare our ninja and possibly catch and punish the man that hurt you" he asked his voice a combination of pleading and soothing.

"I-I was…"

_Knock knock Knock _

It must be the nurse… she took a while. She couldn't have had worse timing though.

"Come in" He called, falling to keep the annoyance from his voice as the nurse entered the room.

"Hokage-sama!" The nurse yelped, probably surprised to see the Hokage. Then she realized how long she taken to come the room and blushed heavily, of course the one time she decides to slack of the village leader catches her.

"I need you to bring some food in please." He said as a little coldly.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, please excuse me." She hurried out the room.

"Know Kushina I need to know what happened"

"ok"

**_Flash back (o/0) _**

_The soft pitter patter of feet drummed on the grassy plans of kusagakure, there owner moved with a calculating purpose. Kushina was out an important solo A-rank, she had to deliver a scroll containing a treaty contract between the leaf and grass. They had sent her as a show of strength, it was well known in other lands she was the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. It didn't bother her though, she was a Kunoichi of the leaf and she'd do what she could to serve her village well. _

_She quickly scanned the area around her, taking care to move quickly and quietly. There was a temporary cease fire and the third shinobi world war was coming to a close but there was still small skirmishes being fought. _

_The village was coming up soon so she slowed down her pace and pulsed her chakra. It wasn't long before a group of Grass Ninja intercepted her path. They were a squad of three males and a Kunoichi. The males looked ordinary enough, standard uniform and all so they were probably chunin. The Kunoichi however was wearing a rather tight fitting Yukata and had a sword strapped across her back horizontally. Her eyes where an icy cold blue, which made a beautiful contrast with her pale skin and dark brown hair. She had a pair of plump lips resting in a small disturbing smile. This women screamed jounin._

"_Your Trespassing Little leaf, state your business here quickly" The Yukata wearing Kunoichi said, her voice a seductive slur. Her three subordinates tensed, obviously preparing for any sort of suspicious action. _

"_Relax your selves, I'm just here on diplomatic relations by order of the Fourth Hokage and the Lord of fire" she stated drawing a scroll with the official seal of the Lord of fire. _

_One of the chunin, a nondescript looking young man with Dark brown hair and eyes stepped forward to check the seal. He paused a moment before nodding. _

"_It's real, Sakuya-taicho" he's voice was a gruff raspy sort. Sakuya smiled just a little bit broader and got a sort of knowing look in her eyes. _

"_I'm to assume that the Leaf is looking to make sure kusagakure doesn't become a foot-hole for Rock again. I can't say that doesn't benefit us greatly. Tell me though why would the Leaf village send a single Kunoichi on such an important mission. You must be very strong Kushina-san" Her knowing look combined with the way she liked her lips after every point she made sent chills down Kushina's spine. _

'_She knew exactly who I was… this one's creepy. She must be a fan ttebayo!' Kushina thought to herself while taking a small step back. _

"_Hai, Sakuya-san I'd like to ask for you and your squad to escort me, I'd rather not be stopped on every step of the way there." It would really make her job easier to get an escort. The Grass ninja seemed to look at each other with amused faces. _

"_Kushina-san, did you really think we'd allow you to continue on your own. Please don't think so little of us. We are gracious hosts after all." As she spoke her ninja relaxed there guards into a more neutral stance. It wasn't a completely relaxed guard but it was no longer potentially hostile. Kushina just nodded before moving to follow the now moving grass Nin. _

_They made quick work of navigating the grassy plains. The grass Nin stayed in front of her making sure any one running patrol where sure to see Kushina was being escorted. They were doing their job well and seemed like descent enough people. Of course the world of Ninja was painted with blood and death disguised under smiles and pleasant greetings. It was the life of the thorny Rose. _

"_Make sure to stay within pace, we'll be arriving in a click." One of the chunin told her, the same one that had checked the seal she noted. _

_He was telling the truth she could see the village gate, It was fucking huge, though she felt like a Konoha shinobi saying that would sound weird since their gate was equally impressive. The group began to slow as they came within feet of the Gate. Soon Kushina found herself walking through the village gate. She could feel the suspicious stares bore into her back. It was to be expected, just a month ago they had been fighting in a war. Everyone was very uneasy and anxious to see whether or not war would break out again. _

_She took a moment to look around, it would do well to familiarize herself a little more with the village. She had been here before but that had been different, she'd been attentive but her mind had always been preoccupied with thoughts of fights and objectives to complete. However, It had been sometime since then she hadn't been here since the start of the war, she had been needed else were. _

_The village had definitively seen the brunt of the war, there where dilapidated building in every direction. The roads liked cracked and the earth uneven, the work of rock Nin for sure. The place screamed it's disappear through the eyes of its people. They'd managed to drive out Iwagakure but they'd paid a heavy price in blood. _

"_We should head straight to inform Leader-sama, I'm sure you don't have any problem with that, Right Kushina-san" Slurred the Kusa Kunoichi in what was quickly becoming her trade mark. _

"_No not at all, Sakuya-san" in fact that would be better for her. The sooner a mission can be completed the better had always been her motto. If this went quickly she could probably get something to eat before starting her Journey home. _

_Kushina closely followed her escort as they began a series of turns on their way the center of the village where there leader's office was located. It seemed some roads had been closed off during the war making a normally straightforward walk become fucking annoying. _

_As they turned on a particular road Kushina noted an odd sight, there was a Pale man in a cloak and hat, but what caught Kushina's attention was the man's blazing purple eyes. She couldn't get a good look at him his face was shadowed by his hat but she couldn't mistake the cold look he was giving her. It made her very uneasy. _

_She tried not to pay him any mind though, she had a mission to complete and she wasn't going to let some weirdo psych her out. She took a deep breathe letting her worries out along with her exhaled breath. _

_It seemed it worked just in time, for she soon found herself standing in front of what seemed like the building their leader was staying in. It was a common looking one story construct, the only thing that made it stand out was the good condition it was in. It was likely his original office had been destroyed and the Kusa leader just choice the best looking building to stay in. _

"_Well go ahead, It's likely their already expecting you" one of the chunin that had stayed quite till know spoke. He was the shortest and by his voice probably the youngest but other than that he wasn't really noteworthy. _

"_Yea I guess so. Thank you Kusa Nin. You were helpful, I'll make sure to add a good note of you in my report." Kushina said in a teasing voice before going through the building door. She hadn't waited for a response. _

_The inside of the building was equally unimpressive but that was to be expected. The smaller villages didn't focus on making useless things like huge towers for their leaders. It was simple and by the looks of it effective. The inside resembled many business offices she'd been in before. Complete with a receptionist and waiting chairs. Still he was probably a shinobi. She did find it a little odd that the receptionist was a man though. Secretly her inner feminist did a little cheer. _

"_Hello, my name is Kushina. I was sent here on a diplomatic mission by order of the fourth Hokage and the Lord of Fire. It's important I speak with your Leader." She spoke as calm and clearly as she was able. _

"_Okay Kushina-san, Leader-sama is just taking care of some paper work so they should be able to see you now. Let me just go inform em' that you are here" he spoke with a bubbly persona all receptionist seemed to adapted. It did sound a little creepy coming from a man though. _

_The young man was wearing a buttoned white shirt along with a red tie and black pants. He was a little handsome she admitted. She had noticed during their small talk that his hands were calloused so her theory about him being a shinobi was probably correct. _

"_Kushina-san, leader-sama said to go right in" he spoke with the same airy voice as before. She didn't even notice him leave, she cursed in her head for being so inattentive. _

_Mentally shaking her head, she passed the young man and walked straight into the door behind him. There was a long hall that lead to a single door at the far end. The hall way was probably booby-trapped, 'smart' she thought to herself. _

_She knocked gently on the door. _

"_Come in" she heard a famine voice call her from the other side so she did. _

'_Well that's a surprise' she thought to herself. The leader-sama of kusagakure was an incredibly beautiful Kunoichi. The last time she had been here the leader had been a brute of a man. This was a pleasant upgrade. The women in front of her had dark black hair and a calm shade of lovely blue eyes, her lips were coated in a smooth blue matching her eyes. She was dressed in an elegant purple Kimono with pink flower patterns. She had an air of maturity that gave her have a noble wife kind of appearance but Kushina could still feel a cold power hidden under her beauty. _

"_Hello it's a pleasure to meet you, Kushina-san. I'm sure that you've noticed the change in leadership of Kusa. My name is Saki Himura. It's a pleasure." Her voice was as elegant and noble as she imagined. _

"_It certainly is a pleasure Himura-sama" Kushina bowed slightly. "I have a scroll containing an offer of peace and alliance for our two village's.." Kushina paused letting the information sink in. "I was told to deliver it to the leader of Kusa, so please take it and consider it honestly. I hope to stay here while I await your response if I may." Kushina finished with an air of thinly placed finality. Saki narrowed her eyes in response. _

"_That sounds expectable, please wait here while I reach a verdict" She spoke with her same noble tone before expanding her hand, as if saying well hand it over. Kushina quickly blinked before handing the scroll to the beautiful Kusa leader. _

_It took roughly 2 hours for the Head of Kusagakure to analyze and then right a response to the peace arrangements. In reality the scroll was just a brief lay out of what Konoha would expect and offer and then a polite invitation for a meeting. What mattered though was that first contact had been made for an alliance. _

"_This is most certainly acceptable, I look forward to meeting with Lord Hokage" Saki said actually sounding happy. Most likely she found the treaty very beneficial for her village. Saki then stood and bowed slight before handing her response to Kushina. _

"_I'm glad Himura-sama, thank you very much for your hospitality" Kushina said as politely as she was capable before bowing lower than Saki had. It was odd despite her noble and elegant persona Saki didn't sound snobbish, not one bit. _

"_It wasn't any problem at all, please let me know if there is anything else you need me for" Saki Himura asked politely. She didn't actually expected Kushina to ask for anything but it was the polite thing to say. She'd like to make a good impression on the messenger after all it's her opinion they would ask to get a gouge of Kusa's new leader. _

"_No, but I would like to commend you. The shinobi that escorted me, I belief the squad leader name was Sakuya, were very pleasant and did their job well." She said, keeping her word about mentioning them in her report. _

"_Oh, I would hope so. My sister does represent me in some ways after all. It's rather funny you've met us both in the same day, don't you think. Don't worry, I'll be sure to reward her and her squad." Saki said with a little amusement in her voice. _

"_I didn't not know she was your sister, I'm rather lucky to have met you both in the same day. You've both been a pleasure" Kushina responded. Saki smiled. _

"_Well thank you very much, it's most certainly been a good experience. Unfortunately I need to get back to my paper work, please excuse me" she said. _

"_Of course, Himura-sama. Thank you as well" Kushina bowed kindly before taking her leave. _

_Kushina made her way through the narrow hall way once more, it had been a surprisingly easy mission thus far. It had been awhile since she got to do simple things like this. There were no easy mission during war. _

_She briefly nodded to the receptionist before living. As soon as she was outside she noticed the sun was beginning to come down. The setting sun gave the ruined village a sort of looming glow, it was a combination of peaceful and foreboding. The calm before the storm. _

_Rumble gurgle rumble _

_A healthy blush made its way to Kushina's face, it seemed she'd be getting something to eat before she left. 'I'm in the mood for something sweet,' she thought, making her way through the village. It was a little hard finding an open restaurant when the village was still recovering. _

_She soon found herself walking aimlessly through the village, she couldn't find anything. 'I swear I've been through this street already' the red haired women found herself giving an irritated sigh. She'd been walking for at least an hour and was about to give up hope when she spotted a small shake that looked to be selling sweets. _

_It wasn't particularly noteworthy nor was it any less in ruins than the rest of the village but to her in that moment it looked like the most beautiful place in the world. It was really just a small wooden shake with stools set in front of a bar, very similar to Ichiraku Ramen. Perhaps that's why she thought it was so beautiful, it was the small places like this that kept her fed. She took a set on one the stools, she was the only one there. There wasn't even anyone behind the counter. Maybe they were in the back of the restaurant? _

"_Hello, I'd like to order something!" Kushina called out a little loudly. She heard a little rustling in the back before a young man, probably 16 or so by the looks of it came out to greet her. He was of average height, with Light brown hair, and a hazel eyes. He also had a couple of burn marks on his arms evidence that he was the cook, he'd probably grown up in or around the kitchen. Again Kushina's inner feminist did a little cheer. _

"_Hello ma'am, what may get for you?" he asked his voice light and gentle. 'Kusa has a lot of girly looking boys here" she thought to herself. _

"_I'd like a couple dumplings and some raspberry tea if you have it" she said, her voice sounding a little impatient, hey she was hungry. It wasn't her fault she was starving… ok maybe it was. _

"_Sure we do, right away ma'am" the young man hadn't even reacted to her impatient voice. He quickly made he's way to the back to get her order ready. _

_She sighed when she found herself alone again, it was a little quite. Maybe she should have just asked the cute receptionist out to eat. 'No use worrying about it now' it'd been awhile since she had a date. Her heart, even if she didn't act on it, still belonged to Minato. She understood her place though, he was preoccupied with his duties as Hokage and she didn't want to be a burden. _

_The young hazel eyed boy stumbled back holding a tray with tea and her dumplings. He quietly set them in front of her before retreating to the back of the store once more. 'That was weird' she thought to herself. He just came in like a zombie and left without a word. Where had his relaxed persona gone? Had she upset him or… _

_Grumble Grumble Gurgle _

_Kushina's stomach seemed to think her worrying to be useless. She couldn't help but look hungrily at the honey dripped dumplings in front of her. The smell was intoxicatingly delicious and they looked so soft and yummy. Holding herself back any longer would be pointless, so she quietly began to enjoy the tasty meal. _

"_Eating by yourself must be boring, mind If I join you?" she heard voice right behind her. 'Shit, I didn't even sense him'. She quickly turned around to tell off the bastard that decided it would be a good idea to scare her like. Imagine her surprise when she came face to face with the man with the purple eyes. _

_Now that she was closer she could make out his face a little better. He had a narrow face with soft features. He's eyes were also a dual purple, actually they were a little creepy. He wasn't really ugly but he just gave a very bad vibe. _

"_I don't own the place, you can eat were ever you want" she said her voice a little coldly. She probably shouldn't judge a book by its cover but this guy made her feel uncomfortable. _

"_I suppose so," he said unaffected by her slightly hostile tone, and just sat down right next to her. _

_She waited a minute to see what he would do but it seemed like he was content to just set there oddly. He didn't even try to call someone to order, he just put his elbows on the table and leaned his face into them. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the man was wearing the same cloak as earlier and that same big hat that shadowed he's face. She also thought for a second she spotted a tussle of red hair under his hat. _

"_You're very resilient, you've lasted longer than most would" He said making no sense at all. 'What the fuck is he taki… shit' her chest suddenly began to feel cold. Her arms felt tired and it felt as if her body was slowly shutting down. Her muscles started to ache and her skin itched, this was terrible. She couldn't even scream, no… she couldn't so much as twitch. Abruptly her spine stopped being able to support the rest of her body's weight and she fell forward onto the counter. _

"_fucghhh" she couldn't even curse him, dammit. What was he planning? When had he even had the time to poison her? She'd been keeping an eye him the whole time. Suddenly the odd behavior of the young cook came to mind. Had he placed him in a genjutsu… no this… what the hell was his motive? Was he after the Kyuubi? Her life? Or worse… her Chasity? _

'_Help… somebody help me' she pleaded mentally. Her vision went blurry, and her hearing was incredibly fuzzy. For the first in her life she felt trapped in her own body. She could feel him lift her on two himself and it disgusted her. He's touch felt so wrong. She vaguely got the sensation of moving before she felt herself being thrown onto a bed. Her perception of time felt so off. How long had they even been moving? _

_A cold breeze seemed to move across her body, what was this? She was feeling a draft? 'Is he going to rap me? Am I being rapped' tears suddenly started pouring from her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of another man other than Minato being inside her. It felt so wrong so… dirty. How could she ever get married now, god… how could she face anyone after this._

_Her world felt like it was crashing down on her and it was getting harder to breath. 'I just want to die… someone! Anyone! Please save me.' It was becoming difficult to tell reality from what was fake. Her mind just felt like a slush. _

_How long had it been now, how long had this been going on for? The faces of her friends started to appear in front of her. They're expression hard and accusing, they're eyes were filled with so much anger and disgust. _

'_Minato… I'm so sorry.' She couldn't take this anymore. She was in pain so much pain. 'Please god, don't let this go on' she just wanted it to be over already. She wanted to go home and curl under a warm blanket and forget this awful experience. This just couldn't be happening to her. It was too cruel hadn't she suffered enough. Hadn't she been in enough pain? _

_Her mind couldn't take it anymore and she was falling unconscious but before she could she heard a gruff voice whisper in her head. _

"_Keep the child that comes of this" _

_And with that being the last thing she heard, her world went black. _

**_Flash back end. _**

"Oh my god Kushina I'm so sorry. "Minato said, tears falling from he's eyes.

**Authors note: **

**First I'd like to apologize for the rap scene. I hate myself for doing that to Kushina :'( but it was necessary for the story. Feel free to hate me for it… I understand. **

**On a lighter note, if you'd like to beta this story, because god do I need a beta, please PM me. I'll probably be finishing the second chapter by Friday. Also I'm an attention whore so please make sure to review and tell your friends about this story. **

**Also tell your enemies **

**And possibly your grandma as well. **

**Anyways, much love to you my soon to be (hopefully) loyal readers **

**-Animgo out **


End file.
